


Only Hymns Upon Your Lips

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson), Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Smut, but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/pseuds/Power-Bottom-Barba
Summary: Sonny gets hurt at work and Rafael's fear manifests itself in a blow job.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Only Hymns Upon Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I always have ideas for smut and then can't execute them so I have to call in the pro. Thanks for saving me again PBB! -BXC
> 
> Always honored to collab with the fandom's best Barisi author. So glad she keeps me around to help with porn. -PBB

“Sonny?” Rafael called as he walked into their apartment. Rafael hadn’t heard from him all afternoon and had started to worry, but much to his relief the lights were on and Sonny’s shoes were by the door. “I was going to bring home dinner, but you didn’t answer my text about what you wanted, so we’ll just have to—” 

He came to an abrupt stop when Sonny stepped out of the bathroom, a towel slung low around his waist, steam following him out the door, but it wasn’t the sight of his boyfriend’s nearly naked body that had him suddenly speechless. It was the large purple bruise, stark against his pale skin, that bloomed across nearly the entire left side of his rib cage.

“It looks worse than it is,” Sonny tried to assure him. He failed. 

“And what is it, exactly?” 

“I, um,” Sonny ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I kinda got shot?”

“ _ What? _ ”

“It hit the vest. I’m fine,” Sonny promised. 

“Why didn’t Liv call me? Why didn’t  _ you _ call me? I would have come to the hospital.”

“I didn’t want you to worry. I’m fine,” he repeated, heading for their bedroom.

The mixture of anger and fear duking it out in Rafael’s gut made him nauseous. The anger had him following closely behind Sonny, but the fear had his voice shaking when he said, “No, you don’t get to just say ‘I’m fine’ and walk away. You were shot. You could have  _ died _ and I didn’t even get a courtesy phone call.” 

Something in his tone had Sonny’s hands freezing on his dresser drawer, his eyes suddenly guilty. “I’m sorry, Raf. I really did think it was better to just tell you tonight, when you could see that I’m okay. And I definitely didn’t mean for you to see this before I told you.” He gestured toward the bruise. 

“And that’s all there is?” Rafael asked, stepping closer to him, running his hands over Sonny’s shoulders, arms, and back. “No other wounds?” 

“Just the bruise where I got knocked on my ass.” 

Sonny was going for levity, but Rafael couldn’t bring himself to find humor in the situation. Instead, his roaming hands landed on Sonny’s bare hips, just above the towel, pulling him close. “I could have lost you.” 

“But you didn’t. I’m right here.” Sonny’s tone was more serious now, reassuring. 

It occurred to Rafael that he still didn’t know the circumstances in which Sonny had been shot, but he didn’t think he could handle hearing the story at the moment. Sonny had decided for him that ignorance was bliss, so now he was going to lean into it. 

Instead of questioning him, Rafael leaned forward, kissing lightly up Sonny’s neck, across his jaw, and finally found his lips. Sonny’s mouth was soft and inviting, as it always was for Rafael. He slid a hand up to the back of Sonny’s neck, pulling him as close as he could, deepening the kiss. 

Using the hand that remained on Sonny’s hip, Rafael hooked a finger in the towel, sending it to the floor even as he walked Sonny back the two steps toward the bed. He gave him a final, searing kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, before giving him a light shove so that he fell back landing softly on the mattress. 

“Raf, you don’t have to—” He was cut off by Rafael’s finger on his lips. 

“I want to.” It was less of a want and more of a need, Rafael thought as he sank to his knees on the plush rug he and Sonny had picked out together. A rug he would have never wanted to see again if today had gone differently. “Let me.” His voice was more desperate than he would have liked, but he wasn’t embarrassed. Not with Sonny. 

“Things are a little one sided, don’t you think?” Sonny pushed at Rafael’s suit jacket, shoving it off of his shoulders and down his arms. 

“This is for you,” Rafael said, but still pulled at his tie, tossing it to the side and unbuttoning the collar of his white shirt. 

“You think I don’t want to see your body?” 

“We’ll save that for when you’re not hurt.”

“It’s just a bruise.” The argument died on his lips when Rafael ran his hands up Sonny’s thighs, gripping them to pull him closer to the edge of the bed. He then wrapped his hand around Sonny’s half hard cock, stroking him. “God, Raf,” Sonny said as a shudder ran through him. 

Rafael continued to stroke him to full hardness, leaning down to kiss his inner thigh, sucking a bruise into the soft, pale skin that he found there. It felt good leaving his own mark on Sonny, as if the small bruise could combat the one that took up so much real estate on Sonny’s torso. 

Normally he’d take his time, teasing Sonny until he begged for Rafael’s mouth, but he couldn’t tonight. He needed to be closer, to taste him. So he did, holding Sonny at the base of his cock, licking the length of him. There it was again, that tremble of Sonny’s muscles just from having Rafael’s tongue on him. He loved it and ran his tongue over him again just so he could feel it once more. 

This time he swirled his tongue around the tip, pressing it against his slit where precome had begun to drip. A move that sent Sonny’s hand into his hair, the grip tightening when Rafael took him fully into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Sonny hissed, letting his head fall back for a second, but he was unable to resist watching Rafael swallow him down. “God, Raf, that’s so good.” 

His need didn’t diminish even now. Having Sonny in his hands, in his mouth, in his throat wasn’t enough. He was desperate for Sonny, desperate to taste him, to please him, to touch him. Desperate to feel him alive.

“Baby,” Sonny was breathless. He was always running his mouth when they were in bed together, but Rafael wanted to hear him more than ever. “Fuck, baby, just like that, please, that feels so good.”

Rafael pulled back, enough to breathe, to roll his tongue around the head of Sonny’s cock while his hand jerked him slowly. 

“That’s right,” he moaned and licked Sonny again, unwilling to miss a single pearly drop. “Tell me, talk to me, Sonny.” It wasn’t supposed to be about him, but he needed to hear his voice; needed every one of his senses to be filled up with Sonny Carisi. 

Of course Sonny didn’t hesitate.

“I love it,” he slurred, his grip on Rafael’s hair firm, though he didn’t try to push or pull him. “You feel so good, everything you do feels so fucking good. Fuck, Raf, I love you so much, so fucking much, you have no idea.”

It was tame as far as dirty talk went, sweet and romantic, and completely perfect in that moment.

Rafael was wrapped up in a haze of Sonny’s continuing babble, disconnected gasps and moans, praise and pleasure. He took him into his mouth and deep into his throat, again and again, drunk on the sounds it elicited from his lover. He didn’t draw it out, didn’t tease. He just wanted to swallow him, to please him, to make him come so hard that he would never for a moment forget how worth it staying alive was.

“Raf, Rafael, god, baby, baby.” Sonny didn’t know what he was saying and didn’t care. He couldn’t take his eyes off Rafael, off himself disappearing past the other man’s swollen lips. “Oh, yeah, god, that’s heaven.”

It was a struggle to keep his hips from moving. He wanted to reach for Rafael, to touch him, to draw him close and make him feel as good as he did. He wanted to see him come.

“Touch yourself,” he said. Not a demand, but a plea, his voice strained and aching. “Please. I want you to, want to make you come, want to see, please, baby.”

Rafael hadn’t thought of himself or his own pleasure, oblivious to where he was hard and aching against his zipper. This was for Sonny, and he wasn’t going to deny Sonny anything he wanted. Including this. 

He scrabbled at his slacks without ever taking his mouth from Sonny’s body. He shoved them down just enough to get his dick out and into his hand. The way Sonny moaned at the sight was almost better than the pleasure of his own hand roughly jerking himself.   


“You’re so hot,” Sonny gasped, tugging at Rafael’s hair firmly for the first time, and Rafael moaned and swallowed around him. “So good, Raf, fuck. I love you, want you to come, baby.” Sonny wanted to wait, to hold back, but Rafael was too good, and his words turned to a hoarse and broken moan.

It was the taste of Sonny’s pleasure salty and sharp on his tongue that did him in. Rafael spilled through his own fingers as Sonny came in his mouth, in one blinding moment of total pleasure and relief. 

* * *

“I thought of you,” Sonny said later as they lay in the dark, their bodies pressed together. Rafael had shed his clothes, wanting as much of his skin against Sonny’s as possible. It was a struggle between wanting to hold him as tight as he could and not wanting to hurt him.

“When it was happening,” Sonny continued, resting his cheek on top of Rafael’s head. “I’ve been in those situations before and it usually works out alright, but sometimes you just see it in their eyes. They’ve got nothing left to lose. 

“And the gun went off and it happened so fast, and I’m laying there on the sidewalk, the air knocked completely out of me, my ribs on fire, and it doesn’t register at first that it hit the vest and I’m sure I’m dying and I just thought of you. And I prayed that I’d get to see you again.” 

“And you did,” Rafael said, finding himself on the opposite side of this conversation. “And you will again and again, every day.” 

Sonny trailed fingertips down Rafael’s arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. Truthfully, it scared the shit out of me and I knew if I saw you I’d probably lose it. I needed time to process it myself, but I know if the situations were reversed I’d be pissed at you, so I’m sorry.” 

“I understand, but please don’t let it happen again. I mean it, you get a papercut, I at least get a text.” 

Rafael felt Sonny’s chest rumble as he laughed. “You know how often I hurt myself doing dumb shit at work? That’ll get old real fast.” 

“Okay, so maybe it doesn’t have to be that extreme, but I should definitely be filled in on hospital trips, preferably in real time and not hours after.” 

“I think I can manage that,” Sonny relented, stifling a yawn. 

“You’ve had a long day. You should get some sleep.” 

“I’m not going to fight you there.” 

It only took a few minutes before Sonny’s breathing deepened. Sleep didn’t come as easy for Rafael. Instead, he stayed awake, concentrating on the reassuring rhythmic rise and fall of Sonny’s chest. 


End file.
